Falling for the First Time
by Digital-Monster-Master
Summary: Izzy falls in love with Kari, his first love. But something happens along the way a promise and a kiss. What could possibly happen with this relationship and can Izzy stop Kari in time from marrying the wrong man? Read more of the ONE-SHOT of the couple Koushiro and HiKari!


He bit on the bottom of his lip, and placed a pencil inside his mouth thinking. He sighed and wheeled back in his computer chair leaning back on the chair, giving up.

The waste basket was full of crumpled up papers, many with scribbles and letters to someone.

He looked over at the phone drowsily and picked it up lazily he stared at the phone for awhile. He stood up slowly and dialed her number. He had sweat on his head making his forehead shine.

He was breathing fast, "Hello? Is she there?!"

His face dropped and he frowned, "Uh, oh. Thanks Mrs, Kamiya." He hung up the phone, and threw it across the room infuriated and yelled loud.

Izzy swiped his hang across the desk and papers flew all onto the ground, "NYAHH!" he held onto his head angry and eyes watery. He rubbed his hands through his unkempt red hair.

One of the papers settle it's self onto the ground..

'_When I look into your eyes, I feel the brightness you give off. The way you giggle over the littlest things.  
You're so interested in my computers, and you appreciate me more than anyone else. Well, what i'm trying to say is... _

_You make me feel like i'm falling for the first time, I feel a deep affection for you.  
_

_I... I, well, I'm in love with you Kari.' _

* * *

**_2 years and 3 months ago.._**

**Day 1: December 18th.**

[All Izzy's P.O.V]

Izzy was on the bus on his way to Tai's place, holding a laptop and a bag filled with stuff. He pulled the yellow cord hastily, while standing and a voice echoed around him.

_BING! _

_"Stop requested.." _

Izzy peered over his brown bag and saw his stop arrived. He raced out of the bus and was running to Tai's apartment.

He reached the door and caught his breath for a moment, he opened Tai's apartment door and raced in.

Mrs, Kamiya smiled, "Hello Izzy! Good afternoon."

"Hey! G'afternoon." He nodded bowing his head. He removed his snowy shoes, and shook his head off from any white specs of snow and ran to Tai's room.

He was standing in front of the door, "Digi Digi!"

"Mon Mon!" A few people inside shouted.

Izzy smiled as the door opened for him, and he entered. Sora sat on the bed in Tai's arms, Matt leaning on the bed, Kari and T.K giggling and talking. Mimi smiling at Izzy, and Joe standing at the door.

Izzy sighed with relief stepping inside and dropped the brown bag onto the ground.

Everyone cheered and Joe patted Izzy on the back, "Way to go Izzy! I just love your mom's cooking."

Izzy nodded and was pulling out Tupperware, and the smell of fresh food steaming out of the bag. "My pleasure."

Izzy stood up and sat at Tai's desk, placing his PiBook on his desk. Everyone dug into the bag and was nomming on food, cookies, and sandwich's.

Kari smiled at Izzy and stood up walking over to him, "Thanks Izzy, I don't think Tai.. Or anyone. (She said looking around at everyone eating like they haven't eaten in years.) could stand my mom's cooking."

She said with a little chuckle.

Izzy sheepishly laughed, and rubbed the back of his neck. "No problem. My mom doesn't mind."

T.K walked over to Kari, "Hey Kari, want some cookies?" He smiled and held one up.

Kari nodded, "I'd love some!"

Izzy frowned watching everyone at-least with someone. Tai was with Sora, Matt was with some girl he always talked about, Joe was with Mimi, and T.K and Kari.. Well, they seemed like they were together.

Izzy half smiled, '_I'm not that single. T.K and Kari aren't together I don't think.'_

He looked at the two and T.K placed his hand on her back, and slid it down Kari's back to her ass. Kari looked at T.K and her eye brows narrowed and she lifted T.K's arm back up.

Kari's face blushed and he giggled, "T.K!" She whispered, T.K shrugged and kissed her cheek playfully.

Izzy face palmed and opened up his PiBook, typing away at his online journal.

**Several hours later..**

Everyone was in the living room in sleeping bags and yawning about to go to sleep.

Tai shut off the lights and smiled, "Have a good sleep guys!" he tiptoed over to his room where Sora waited for him to cuddle with her.

The only people in the living room was, T.K, Matt, Mimi and Joe, and Me.

Kari was in her own room, probably asleep she wen't to bed earlier than them.

Izzy heard the sound of kissing, that was from Mimi and Joe, Matt snoring, and T.K blowing snot bubbles.

Than there was me, wide awake and not tired. I should just go home no one would notice.

A door opened and a light shown onto Izzy. Someone was walking silently and softly over the floor, and to Izzy.

"Psst."

Izzy pretended to be asleep, _Don't open your eyes...don't open your eyes..__  
_

"Izzy!" She whispered scared

"Hm?" Izzy opened one eye and saw Kari leaning over him. He was surprised to see Kari looking at him worried.

"I'm scared... W-will you.. Come... And.. Sleep with me?" She asked in a worry tone.

Izzy leaned up, "What's wrong?"

Kari looked around and her eyes were wide, "I had a bad-dream.. A dream that.." Her eyes watered again and Izzy felt pity.

"You don't have to say, okay?"

Kari nodded and fell onto her knees hugging onto Izzy. Kari was older yes, she was 15 years old but still a child at heart. When it came to scary stuff at least.

Izzy's eyes were wide and he patted her back, what was he supposed to do?! He had never been in this situation before!

Izzy nodded and helped her to her feet, "I'll tuck you in.. If you want."

He lead her to her room, and helped her into her double bed. "There, night.. And have a good sleep."

Izzy turned around nervously blushing, but Kari grasped onto his arm.

"Stay."

Izzy gulped and his mouth was slightly open. "W-what?"

"Don't go.. I'm scared."

She tugged onto Izzy's shirt and Izzy turned around to see Kari staring at him with crying eyes.

Izzy nodded silently and got into her bed. He didn't mean to, she asked him to, he wasn't going to stay he was going to leave. But.. she was so warm.. She seemed to fill his empty arms.

She hugged onto him as they laid together in her bed, and she fell right to sleep.

Izzy's eyes drooped and he felt himself about to be drowned in his dreams. He closed his eyes and dreams and sleep took him away.

* * *

**Day 7**

Finally the start of christmas, and who would have thought Izzy's year after this exact day could turn around so much?

Izzy laughed with his friends at his place, the warm fire place going. Cookies on the table and everyone was watching the T.V, watching christmas movies.

Once again Izzy sat by himself Matt's girlfriends was finally present at this moment. It was Jun.

Everyone has someone, lets face it Izzy. Your going to be alone and forever alone, your never going to get your first kiss.

Izzy heard the timer go off in the kitchen and stood up. He was walking out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Kari got up at the same time as him and made her way over to the kitchen for a glass of milk.

Izzy pulled out the cookies while Kari was pouring herself a glass of milk.

Izzy held the platter of cookies and the two both tried to walk out of the kitchen door together.

Kari giggled, "Oops, sorry!" he chuckled and smiled. "It's okay, uh, ladies first?"

Kari smirked and it turned into a smile. "Thanks. " She reached over and was about to grab a cookie from the silver tray when she saw something reflecting off of it.

She looked up and saw that her and Izzy were standing under a mistletoe. Her eyes widened and Izzy raised and eye brow curious.

"Hm?" He looked up to see the mistletoe. '_AHH! JEEZ! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I DIDN'T WANT MY FIRST KISS TO BE LIKE THIS!"_

Izzy only blushed, smiling and bit on the bottom of his lip nervously.

Kari giggled "Well, you know what it is when you.. uh, under a mistletoe." She blushed looking Izzy directly in the eyes.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and pulled him closer, Izzy saw her puckering and Izzy hands were trembling.

He was trying to keep a firm grip on the tray, he leaned in closer there lips almost touching...

One millimeter away from Kari's mouth would Izzy have his first kiss.

He was so nervous he dropped the platter of cookies onto the ground with it banging with a loud clank.

Everyone in the living room came rushing in, to see Izzy and Kari about to kiss.

T.K gasped shocked and Kari pushed Izzy away and Izzy felt his face grow hotter. Everyone just stared at him shocked in an unbelievable way.  
They all judged him, Joe only shook his head and Tai stared at Izzy disappointed.

Izzy reached his hand out as everyone left the room, T.K had one arm around Kari and Kari looked back at Izzy. She seemed also disappointed.

Izzy looked down at the mess on the floor with the cookies, he picked up a pink frosted heart. He stared at it and the opposite side he didn't hold split in to.

A perfect cracked heart. His heart beat fast, he placed a hand over his chest where his heart was. He could feel his heart still beating but he felt broken.

* * *

**Day 39..**

After that almost kiss and christmas, everything's a little different. Izzy's still friends with Tai and everyone. Just T.K and his friendship is a little odd.

They don't talk anymore and when they do it's because everyone's there. Kari acted like it never happened, but how could you possibly forget something like that? He'll never forget..

Izzy was in Tai rooms laying upside down on his bed, and Tai was leaning on the bed watching his best-friend contemplate.

"So?" Tai asked

"Huh?" Izzy looked up surprised Tai was talking.

Tai laid on his back and joined Izzy laying upside down on his bed. "Why did you want to talk to me?"

Izzy raised his eye brows and squinted trying to remember, "Well.. I.." He frowned, "I might actually be falling for this one person."

Tai looked over at Izzy, "Yeah? Who?" He smiled and nudged him in the arm with his elbow.

"I don't want to say, I'm just gonna leave it at that." Izzy said face a faint pink.

Tai raised an eyebrow, "M'kay." He turned and looked away.

Izzy's eye's widened, "Come to think of it.. She makes me feel happy, and not so lonely, she just sort of lights my path."

Tai's eyes narrowed and he slowly turned his head looking at Izzy suspicious.

* * *

**Day 259..**

Kari and Izzy were at a Café having a nice cup of Coffee and enjoying the cool breeze outside. Kari only smiled at Izzy "I'm glad you called, again."

Izzy bit on his lip and nodded, "No problem."

"I'm so sorry that he acted that way. And i'm sorry I.. well." She frowned and only stared deep in his eyes.

Izzy took a sip of his coffee angry, but he didn't care. He only stared at the beautiful perched, soft skinned face of her's. She was like his sun, and helped him get through the worst of times.

"It's okay, it happens. Sometimes.. We have to make sacrifices." He looked away and saw his reflection on the glass window.

He looked the same, red hair unkempt, but he had a black eye. He placed a hand over his eye and looked up at Kari who only stared at him.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really, there's no pain. It's just there." He half smiled, but on the inside he was hurting desperately and he wanted to let out how he felt for her.

Kari giggled, "I like the way you take and approach our conversations Izzy." She placed her hand on his and blinked.

Izzy looked at there hands and moved his hand away making his coffee (in slow motion) fall to the ground, and break apart splatting all over the place.

* * *

**Day 231..**

She sat on the bridge the sun setting, eagles chirping, and the river slowly moving down stream.

Izzy was holding onto her waist as she sat on the banister of the bridge. She was looked out in the distance, and the wind was giving off a slow breeze.

She exhaled and smiled at Izzy "It's breath taking.." She said smiling and adoring the scene.

Izzy nodded, "I used to come here.. I guess when I was younger. I remember it from when I was a little boy. I think my real parents used to walk me around here."

Kari looked at Izzy and fixed one of her bangs that were out of place, "I'm sorry about them."

Izzy chuckled "It's okay", he blushed furiously and smiled.

Kari jumped off the bridge and held onto Izzy's hand "C'mon!" She giggled pulling him while running.

The flash of the sunlight drowned them while running and chuckles of laughter echoes throughout everywhere.

* * *

**Day 200..**

Kari threw herself onto the grass, and on a picnic sheet. She was giggling and Izzy fell next to her.

She looked over at him and Izzy looked over at her, with his wide curious eyes.

Kari smiled and held out her hand, "Izzy.. Promise me.." She extended her pinky finger and it shown brightly.

Izzy stared at her fascinated, Kari picked up Izzy's hands and he extended his pink finger.

"Promise me that you'll never leave my side. And you'll be here forever. Since the first time we met until we.. die."

Izzy wrapped his pinky around Kari's and he squeezed tightly.

"I Promise.."

* * *

**Day 245..**

"What do you think you're doing?!" He shouted at him as he was with Kari at the park.

Izzy gasped and stood beside Kari "Kari stay back!"

T.K looked angry as he ran at Izzy, "Get away from her!"

That was it a fist was coming Izzy's way and T.K punched him hard in the face.

"UH!" blood splattered from his nose and his eye hurt. Izzy held onto the side of his face and Kari screamed.

"T.K?!" She tried to hold him back, but T.K threw her to the side. "Get off of me!"

"No! Izzy run! Go!" Kari yelled.

T.K looked at Izzy who only felt tears forming in his eyes, "But Kari.. Our promise.."

Kari held T.K back, "Never call me, or see me again okay?! Just get out of my face!" She shouted crying and hurt.

Izzy felt his knees start trembling, and he felt his mouth open wide. "Kar-" "YOU HEARD HER!" T.K shouted.

Izzy turned around and ran holding his PiBook in his hands. "I-i'm sorry Kari.." He said breathlessly.

* * *

**Day 326..**

_Knock Knock._

"Izzy? Honey there's some dinner her for you." His mother said.

"Uh, i'm not feeling to good mom. I'm thinking of just going to sleep to get some rest." Izzy said back in a weird tone.

His mother outside of the door smiled, "Well, okay than. I hope you feel better Izzy."

Izzy sat there on his laptop and knew she didn't leave the door yet.

"I love you." She said in a worried tone.

Izzy looked up and gulped, "I love you too, mom."

He heard her foot steps finally leave and he finally finished the email for Kari.

He sent it out and felt himself get butterflies. He smiled and laid in his bed looking at his PiBook that lite up the whole room that was dull.

"I made a promise Kari.. And I'm willing to keep it."

* * *

**Day 348..**

Still no answer from Kari, Tai still talks to him but very little. Because of school everyone's very busy and they have no time for each-other.

Izzy still is the same person he ever was, he was on his laptop working on a project.

"There.. Done." He smiled and sat back in his chair, admiring his project. He was doing a project on the feelings for love. He basically wrote how he felt about Kari.

He still does now, she was the only one that made him feel like he loved her since he was young. And that he was falling for the first time.

He picked up a picture of him and the gang and smirked at how they used to be.

Life's to serious now.

* * *

**Day 399..**

Izzy walked with a sweater on, it was a little chilly out and he was wearing yellow mittens and a red scarf.

He saw a familiar face at the strip mall, Mimi. "Hey, Mimi! Been awhile hasn't it?"

Mimi looked up and smiled brightly, "Izzy!" She jumped at him and squeezed him tightly.

Izzy was startled by the hug and squeezed her back.

...

"Yeah, we broke up. He was just being mean to me. And didn't understand me." Mimi said sadly, and she looked up at Izzy who only frowned.

"Sorry to hear Mimi." Izzy said sympathetically

"I was wondering!" Mimi said without wasting anytime.

"Huh, what's that?" Izzy asked worried.

"W-would.. want to be my boyfriend?"

Izzy's eyes widened startled, and he was shocked.

"Uhh.. but Mimi. I can't." Izzy said shaking his head.

Mimi folded her arms, "And why not?" She asked babyish and snobby.

"I'm in love with someone else."

Mimi's eyes widened and she stood up walking over to Izzy in his seat at the same Café shop him and Kari were at awhile back.

She pulled Izzy closer to her, and she said whispering. "I'll make you change your mind."

And she pulled him in for a kiss, a careless kiss.

She gasped and dropped her bags, Izzy looked over Mimi and saw Kari staring at him eyes watery.

Izzy's mouth opened wide, "Kari!" He stood up and Kari ran away, silently crying.

Mimi bit on the bottom of her lip and looked at Izzy who stood there speechless and he looked at Mimi. "What did you do?" He asked her angry.

Mimi covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry Izzy..!"

* * *

**Day 507..**

She hadn't talked to Izzy since that incident and Izzy kept his distance from her.

He knew she hated him, but he still spoke to Tai going to his house once in awhile. With an angry Kari and sometimes and angry T.K.

Izzy messed up with this new found feeling for love. And he didn't know how to react to it. How was he supposed to know the importance of love and how to react?

Izzy sent an apologetic letter to Kari in the hopes that she would receive it. He was worried that he couldn't fix this huge mess up of his.

He stood up from his computer desk and ran his fingers through his hair angry.

* * *

**Present Day..**

Izzy still stood angry in his room with his hands on his head and he looked down at the photo that fell from his desk.

He picked up the cracked picture of him and Kari smiling, he smiled and touched where her face was. He lost everything, his ability to concentrate, his smarts, his friends, and he was about to looks Kari.

She was about to become Kari Takashi.

Izzy held onto the picture tightly inside his hands and he looked up.

"Not if I have anything to do about that!" Izzy said and he put the picture back down on his desk and left outside the door.

He race racing, the 19 year old got into his car and drove as fast as he could to the place where she was with him. She was getting ready for her special day.  
Izzy slammed the door and was running inside the big huge building.

Tai was standing there in a tuxedo and saw Izzy, he gasped. "Izzy! you made it! Where's your.. tuxedo..?"

"Nevermind that! Where is she?"

Tai looked at Izzy suspicious, "C'mon Tai!"

Tai sighed and rolled his eyes, "4th floor to the right. 3 doors down. But hurry! It's about to start!"

Izzy smiled and raced to the stairs instead of the elevator "Thanks!"

He was racing down the hall, he could hear her singing and thought of the moment that he could finally tell her. After all these years the way he felt. Not on paper, in voice.

Izzy opened the door to see Mimi, Sora, and Kari standing there.

Kari turned around and her hair waved, it was longer and curly. "Izzy..?"

Izzy gasped and slightly smiled, "Uh, h-hi.."

Sora and Mimi smirked walking to leave the room, "We'll leave you two alone. Don't mess anything up." Mimi and Sora said.

The door slammed and Kari looked away, "Why are you here?"

Izzy looked around, why was he here? To try to stop her marriage with T.K? Impossible all this work for nothing. Izzy was one lonely kid, he's now a lonely adult.

He shook his head, "Nevermind, i'm sorry to interrupt you like this."

Kari turned and looked at him. "No.. I'm glad your here. I thought you wouldn't have made it." She said upset.

Izzy looked at her, "I'm sorry I was never there."

Kari folded her arms, "It's not like your my brother. It's fine." Izzy sat on the bench inside the room. "No.. it's not. I made a promise I would be there for you forever, until death.. And now it's going to be him."

Kari starred at him, shocked but relieved. "Really Iz-"

"I need to tell you something!"

The clock chimed and Kari looked at it. "It's time." She lifted up her dress and was leaving the room.

"I'm sorry Izzy, but you were to late. He already stole my heart. And i'm stealing his last name." And with that she turned around and left the room.

Izzy stood there shocked and hurt, after all these years. Everything he felt and did was nothing?

His eyes watered and he rubbed his face speechlessly. "What am I going to do now? Go on with my life while the girl I love is with my best friend.. I guess I could just bottle up my emotions. Everything's okay, yeah.. Izzy your used to it."

He wiped a tear and tried to smiled, but only turned his head and left the room.

Izzy was walking outside of the building and towards his car, he looked at the water fountain that was there and he picked out a penny. Flipping it and making a wish, it felt silently inside the water with a little plop.

He looked at his reflection and hated himself for letting this one chance for love to slip away. She was like a piece of data he had been long looking for and she somehow got deleted from his life. And transferred to T.K's.

Izzy put his hands in his pockets and her the clipping of shoes and someone panting. He turned around and looked up, Kari jumped out at him her huge wedding dress poof-ing everywhere and she hugged onto him tightly crying.

"I'm sorry Izzy! I also promised I would always be there and i'm breaking that promise. I never should have acted that way, I was acting spoiled. And I'm supposed to look out for people. I don't know why, but I liked him.. and you." She looked up at Izzy who was embracing her sitting on the cement.

Izzy and Kari didn't know everyone was outside watching them, but they still continued as if it were only them.

Izzy was shocked and tried to stare at Kari from what he could see from under her white veil. "I feel the same, you just bright up my world. I can't think straight when your not around."

Kari smiled and wiped a tear away, "I got so angry when you were kissing Mimi. I felt this weird stab in my heart. And I didn't ever want to feel that again, that's why I avoided you.."

She hugged him tighter, "I was going to call you before the wedding. But I just couldn't, knowing I broke a promise what good was I now to you?"

Izzy shook his head, "Your always good to me. You couldn't ever be bad.. I care for you a lot Kari."

"I know, who else would run and try to stop a wedding from happening? Only someone who really cared would do that." Kari said giggling.

Izzy smiled, "I guess what i'm trying to say is.. I love you Kari. And I WANT to spend the rest of my life with you. From the moment I met you, until death. I promise I will never let you down. And I will stay knowledgeable to fix any problem we have. I'll be as bright as I can be."

Kari smiled, "I love you too Izzy, and yes. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I will light your's and my path when it is dull. To get us out of the shady areas.."

"Forever and ever?" Izzy asked smiling.

"Always." Kari said in a whisper.

Izzy lifted up the veil and leaned in kissing Kari. Everyone around them smiled and still felt affection towards Izzy.

He fought for the person he loved, and he's more of a laid back person. He's quiet, sweet, and smart. But when it comes time to retrieving something he lost. He won't stop to find it.

T.K took of his white sunhat and smiled, he couldn't be angry at all from that. It was sweet, and they really love each-other.

* * *

Izzy pulled out of the kiss and everyone cheered as they stood at the front of a room. The pastor bowed after Izzy kissed his bride Kari and she smiled happily.

Everyone was throwing flowers, confetti and ribbons. Izzy looked over at Kari who was smiling and waving to everyone as they cheered of joy.

_'How could someone like me possibly get a girl like Kari? I guess it was just something compatible that just fit between us. As far as I'm concerned i'm a happy technological man, with a bright and lovely wife. Who's now a teacher. I think this is our happily ever after, and this is how my story ends. _

_I really did fall for the first and last time..'_

* * *

**Bonus!**

Kari smiled and was holding her flowers, "Already ready ladies?"

All the girls screamed and cheered, "Okay.. 3...2...1... Throw!"

Kari threw the flowers and it landed in the pit of the ladies, everyone moved back to see who caught it.

Sora was holding the flowers.

She smiled and fixed her hair clip and looked at Tai who blushed furiously.

Izzy and Matt elbowed Tai and he turned away blushing. Sora giggled and winked at him.

Kari gave Sora the thumbs up, and Sora blushed smiling brightly.

'_And that's how it ends... Sora's still waiting to put a ring on it!'_

* * *

**Author's last comments:**

****I know it's not really "One shot material" but it still is a short story. I definitely enjoyed this story completely! It was a gift for one of my friends, it was her birthday on Monday and I didn't know what to give her.

And she asked for one of my stories, I guess people like them that much that they asked for them as gifts.

Anyways! I hoped you all enjoyed this coupling, I wouldn't normally couple them together. But they seem pretty cute.

Review, and comment on it if you wish!

Don't forget to read my other updating story, A twist in Time! Read more info on my page!


End file.
